


Seven Years at Hogwarts

by heros_wings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles featuring DBSK/JYJ in all seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses:
> 
> Gryffindor: Park Yoochun; Kim Junsu  
> Ravenclaw: Shim Changmin  
> Hufflepuff: Jung Yunho  
> Slytherin: Kim Jaejoong
> 
> I thought for an embarrassing long amount of time before I decided on the Houses. Jaejoong was by far the hardest to sort, but i decided to place him in Slytherin for my own reasons. Maybe they will show themselves throughout the drabble series.
> 
> The years may start going out of order, so you might see Year 1, then Year 5, then Year 2...etc...
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> "The Sorting"  
> Year 1  
> Pairing: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jaejoong pouted from his seat at the Slytherin table as Yoochun - a scrawny boy Jaejoong met on the train and immediately declared his best friend - beamed and practically chucked the tattered old hat back at Professor Longbottom as he sprinted off to join the cheering Gryffindor table. He sat next to a boy Jaejoong thought smiled a little too much as he greeted Yoochun. Kim Junsu was it? Jaejoong remembered him being sorted shortly after him - the hat barely touched his head before shouting 'Gryffindor!'

When Yoochun grinned back at Junsu, Jaejoong felt the sudden urge to join the Gryffindor table. Not that he wasn't happy to be in Slytherin - three of his eight sisters had been in the house, and one of them was still in her seventh year. One sister was in Ravenclaw, two in Hufflepuff, and the other in Gryffindor. And despite Slytherin's bad reputation, he was a firm believer that he made his own fate. He didn't like dark magic. And he definitely didn't believe in using people to get ahead (much).The hat even considered putting him in Hufflepuff, but apparently he was too "selfish."

He continued to stare at Yoochun as a boy name Shim Changmin was sorted into Ravenclaw. Maybe the hat was right. Sighing, he turned to watch Changmin carefully remove the hat and place it gently on the stool, before heading over to his house, looking nervous but relieved.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Junsu lean over and whisper something to Yoochun that made him laugh. He clenched his fists into his robe, fighting back a scowl. From that moment, he decided he did not like Kim Junsu. He turned his head and kept his eyes fixed on the stool where Jung Yunho was now being sorted. He would not look over to the Gryffindor table. No he would not.

The sorting was taking much longer than the others. One minute went by. Then two. Jaejoong was beginning to wonder if the kid was a Squib. Did Hogwarts kick out students who couldn't be sorted into houses? 

As the third minute ticked by, he wondered if Hogwarts could kick people out for not being sorted, maybe he could be re-sorted and ask the hat to put him Gryffindor instead. He didn't care much for bravery and chivalry as the hat had sung about, but he wanted to be next to Yoochun...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yunho grinned and removed the hat, looking completely at ease as he bounded over to the Hufflepuff table like taking four minutes to be sorted was no big deal.

Jaejoong watched as Professor Longbottom picked up the stool and hat and disappeared into a side chamber. Well, any plan he may have had to storm the front of the Great Hall and demand to be re-sorted was gone.

The Headmaster stood, said a few words Jaejoong didn't catch because he was too busy glowering at Junsu's close proximity to his best friend, and then food appeared. Gasps from the firsts years could be heard around the Great Hall, but Jaejoong barely noticed the magnificent feast. Its impressiveness was nothing compared to the disappointment that he couldn't share it with Yoochun.


	2. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 1  
> Pairing: Jaejoong/Yoochun

Potions was Jaejoong's favorite class.

Not only did Slytherins and Gryffindors have the lesson together, but on the first day, Jaejoong managed to force his way to Yoochun's table after accidently-on-purpose spilling the contents of his poorly made potion all over his own table and melting the entire thing - including his cauldron.

Trying to fit four eleven-year-old boys at one table was a little hard, and neither Junsu nor his twin brother, Junho, seemed happy to be sharing their table with a Slytherin, but Jaejoong's shoulders bumped with Yoochun's as they shared his cauldron, and who cared about Junsu anyway?

Of course, the arrangement only lasted until their second lesson. But even the new table couldn't prevent Jaejoong from accidently tripping over nothing as he passed Yoochun's table, and spilling the eels eyes he was carrying, into Junho's cauldron. He hadn't expected the small fireworks show to singe off Junho's eyebrows and hair, but with Junsu rushing his brother to the hospital wing, Jaejoong was able to slide into his vacant seat next to Yoochun, who raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, shaking his head at his friend's clumsiness.

During their third lesson, he tripped and knocked Junho's cauldron over, spilling the contents onto the table, once again sending he and his brother rushing to the hospital wing with their hands covered in ugly red boils. Jaejoong thought it was supposed to be an acne solution, but it didn't matter...Yoochun was laughing at his friends' unfortunate victimization of Jaejoong's "accidents."

By the fourth lesson, no one but Yoochun was brave enough to sit next to (or in front of) Jaejoong.

They destroyed two tables and four cauldrons by the end of the year.

By accident...of course...

It wasn't their fault a few classmates bravely attempted to join their table.


	3. Transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 1  
> Pairing: Changmin/Yunho

Changmin sighed and flicked his wand at the tea cup Yunho had shattered in attempt to turn it into a needle. The shards flew together, and the cup was perfectly new again. Normally, he had no patience for such incompetence. But when the other boy smiled sheepishly and thanked him, all he could do was blush and mumble that he would get it eventually.

"Try not to move your wand so much," he instructed patiently. "It's a small flick" - he flicked his wand upward to the right - "and a sort of tap" - he made a tapping motion in the air just above the cup. Seconds later, it shrunk and lengthened into a perfect sewing needle.

Yunho pouted. "It hates me."

"It's an inanimate object."

"So? It hates me the same way gravity hates Jaejoong."

Changmin snorted. He didn't know the Slytherin boy very well, but he was becoming an infamous klutz. Mostly when Park Yoochun was around. Gravity didn't hate Jaejoong; he just felt the need to draw Yoochun's attention away from anyone else but him.

"Here..."

Hesitating for only a moment, he reached over and wrapped his hand around the one Yunho held his wand with. His hand was rough, but warm. Changmin swallowed. He hoped he wasn't blushing too much, and gave himself a mental shake. He had to concentrate on teaching the other boy how to transfigure a tea cup, and he couldn't do that if he was thinking about holding his hand...

With a deep breath, he moved Yunho's hand in the motions he described earlier. If he had bothered to look up, he would have seen that Yunho's cheeks were bright red.

Neither of them were able to transfigure a single tea cup the rest of the class.


	4. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 1  
> Pairing: BFF!Yoochun/Junsu; Jaejoong/Yoochun

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Junsu asked for the third time.

They were standing by an old statue of a one-eyed witch that Yoochun had just opened, revealing a dark tunnel supposedly leading to Hogsmeade. Apparently James Potter told him about it. Given how many times the third year spend in detention, Junsu wasn't about to walk down a dark tunnel James Potter told them about. For all he knew, the tunnel lead to the Forbidden Forest, or into the girls bathroom or something...

But Yoochun just grinned, and replied, "Of course."

He disappeared through the opening. Junsu followed soon after. Even if it did lead into the girl's bathroom, they could always just turn around and come back before they got caught...hopefully.

After what seemed like an hour, the tunnel began sloping upwards before they finally came to a set of stairs. He helped Yoochun push open the trap door and climb out.

They lowered the door as quietly as they could so it blended back in with the dust-covered floor. He gazed around, mouth slightly open and watering at the sight of so many sweets no muggle could possibly imagine. Unless the girl's bathroom had boxes of candies lining the walls and taking up most of the floor space...they were in Honeydukes.

Yoochun grinned at Junsu over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Junsu nodded deftly, following him up. He made a mental note to bring Junho here if they managed to make it through the day without getting caught.

They snuck passed the cashier, who was too busy with the flood of Hogwarts students to notice two first years behind her counter. A couple of the older Gryffindor students raised their eyebrows as they passed; a few even grinned and shook their heads, but said nothing. No one was going to rat them out. Junsu only hoped they didn't run into anyone who would...

He stuck close to Yoochun, who immediately headed towards a table that had a plastic flame hanging over sweets that were mostly red or black. Junsu picked up a package that read "Fire Faerie Pop - eat at your own risk!"

Yoochun snatched it from his hand and picked up one of everything from the table.

"I thought you hated spicy things?"

Yoochun blushed, picked up a few more packages from the table until his arms couldn't hold any more, and went to stand in line. "I do."

The sweets paid for, they headed towards Zonkos, but immediately had to dive behind a stand full of awful smelling flowers. The old witch raised an eyebrow at them, but like the students, said nothing.

Professor Bones walked by, chatting amicably with the Flying instructor, Madam Jenkins.

"Maybe we should go back, " Junsu whispered. They were already laden down with sweets, and as a group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs passed them with questioning looks, he was becoming more nervous.

If they were caught, what would happen? He was sure he wouldn't be expelled, and even though his parents were muggles, he was sure they wouldn't want to get a letter from the school telling them that their son would be serving detention every day for the rest of the year...

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Yoochun grinned and stood up. "Come on, let's at least go to Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer."

He grabbed Junsu by the arm and dragged him down the street. Sighing, and looking longingly behind him at Honeydukes, Junsu followed. He knew he should have gone to the library with his brother and Changmin this morning after breakfast...

Just as they pushed open the door to Three Broomsticks, Professor Longbottom was coming out.

They stopped and stared at each other for several long moments.

"W-what-?" Professor Longbottom stared at them, eyes widened in surprised.

Junsu grimaced. He liked Professor Longbottom a lot - he was their head of House, and everyone knew about his heroics during the War, but right now, Junsu wished it had been anyone else that opened the door...

"P-professor..." Yoochun stammered, a nervous smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he hid the bag of sweets behind his back. "F-fancy seeing you here..."

"What are you two doing here?"

Junsu bit his lip and glanced at Yoochun, whose smile faltered. No matter what excuse they came up with, there was really nothing to say - first years shouldn't be wandering around Hogsmeade under any circumstance. Heck, Junsu couldn't even come up with a believable explanation as to how they made it passed the old caretaker. And he didn't even want to think about what James Potter would do to them if they told a teacher about the secret passage...

"Well - that's - um..."

When Yoochun couldn't come up with anything, Professor Longbottom sighed and shook his head. "James Potter is teaching new students about the secret passages, I see..."

Yoochun and Junsu exchanged glances and looked at the ground. So he already knew about it...that was somewhat of a relief, but they still weren't going to confirm anything. Apparently Longbottom knew too, because he sighed again and beckoned them to follow him.

"Come on boys, I'll take you back to the castle."

Junsu blinked. They were getting off? No speech about school rules? No detention? They didn't even lose House points!

"Don't think you're getting off easy," Longbottom said as they entered the grounds ."I'll be sending your families a letter, and you'll be helping me clean the greenhouses every Saturday for the next month. And I'll be taking 10 points each from Gryffindor."

Yoochun gaped, and looked as though he wanted to argue, but Junsu nudged him. A letter and a month of detention was nothing compared to what he was thinking. He didn't even care about the lost points - they could win those back in class.

The following Monday, Yoochun received a Howler, but Junsu's parents, being muggles, mercifully could only to send a letter about how he was lucky he wasn't home, and how he should be grateful Professor Longbottom hadn't given him more than a month of detention.

Despite that, Yoochun seemed oddly cheerful for someone who received a Howler and detention. Junsu was about to ask the reason, when Jaejoong plopped down on the other side of Yoochun, sucking on a fire fairy pop.

He rolled his eyes.

Junsu spent every Hogsmeade weekend in the library, pretending not to know where Yoochun or the Potter's invisibility cloak disappeared to.


	5. Muggle Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 3  
> Changmin/Yunho

"Why are you taking Muggle Studies? You're muggle-born," Jaejoong frowned over Yunho's shoulder.

He jumped at Jaejoong's sudden appearance and hastily shoved his new schedule into his school bag. 

Blushing furiously, he muttered, "Did you apparate here? Geez, don't do that."

"Didn't Changmin say you couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts?" 

Jaejoong plopped next to him, practically shoving a first year off the bench, and ignoring the offended looks from the other Hufflepuffs. After three years they still weren't used to having a Slytherin frequent their table.

"Anyway..." Jaejoong continued, helping himself to Yunho's toast. "Why are you taking Muggle Studies?"

He glanced at the Ravenclaw table. "N-no reason..."

Smirking, Jaejoong looked over as well. "No, reason, huh?"

"Why are you taking Arithmacy then?" He shot back, glaring at Jaejoong, who shrugged.

"Yoochun, obviously."

His eyes roamed to the Gryffindor table, where they fixed on Yoochun, whose hair had grown even longer over the summer, so it waved round his face and brushed his shoulders. He was laughing at something Junsu said. When he looked up and saw Jaejoong staring, he grinned.

Yunho sighed, and fought back the jealousy creeping under his skin. It must be nice to be Jaejoong. He was unembarrassed and unafraid to be up front with his feelings. He told everyone who would listen that he and Yoochun were "soul mates."

Even hinting he liked Changmin was embarrassing. It had been bad enough when Jaejoong found out. And thank goodness the Slytherin was good at keeping secrets....

If Changmin knew Yunho liked him, he would never talk to Yunho again.

He would lose his best friend...and probably fail Transfiguration...

He sighed again as Jaejoong patted his shoulder.

"Cheer up."

"Easy for you to say..."

He was pretty sure all Jaejoong had to do was tell Yoochun he liked him, and they would be walking around the corridors hand-in-hand for the next four years.

"So, what's your schedule?" Changmin appeared just as suddenly as Jaejoong had, and shoved between him and Yunho.

Jaejoong grumbled and shoved him back, earning an additional jab from Changmin. He stood, gave Changmin another push, and hurried off to the Gryffindor table before Changmin could retaliate.

"How are you two friends?" Yunho asked, grinning as Jaejoong stuck his tongue out at Changmin from his spot next to Yoochun.

Changmin returned the childish gesture before turning back to Yunho.

"He's the only person in Charms that I trust not to curse off one of my limbs..."

Yunho laughed. Considering how the two of them seemed in a constant state of battle, it was hard to believe Changmin trusted Jaejoong at all.

"So..." he stole a potato from Yunho's plate, because apparently his friends thought food from his plate was better than food from the plates he got it from. "What's your schedule?"

Hesitating, he pulled out his crumpled schedule and held it out.

The longer the other boy stared at it, the darker Yunho's cheeks became.

After what seemed like forever, Changmin handed it back, looking oddly pleased.

"Potions and Muggle Studies together this year."

Yunho nodded and stowed away his schedule again. 

Changmin mumbled, "I should have taken Care of Magical Creatures." 

At the same time Yunho muttered, "I should have taken Ancient Runes...."


	6. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 3  
> Pairing: Jaejoong/Yoochun

Jaejoong hated winter.

He especially hated snow.

And right now, he hated Yoochun. Because it was his fault that Jaejoong was trudging through a foot of snow towards the old gamekeeper's cabin. If he had just taken Ancient Runes (or any other class that took place inside the castle, really...Jaejoong wasn't picky), then Jaejoong wouldn't have to suffer like this. But no. Yoochun wanted to play with nifflers, and hippogriffs, and whatever other creature their professor brought to class.

What made the trek down to the cabin even worse was that he forgot his scarf, lost his gloves, and hadn't seen his hat since last winter...

Needless to say, by the time he and the other Slytherins reached the rest of the class, he couldn't feel his face, and was seriously considering feigning sickness just to get out of the cold. If only he had thought to buy some Skiving Snack Boxes on their last trip to Hogsmeade...

Unfortunately, leaving class also meant leaving Yoochun, and it was the only class they had together that day. He couldn't even see him during dinner, because he had detention for hexing off a girl's eyebrows after she called Yunho a mudblood (of course he thought it was an act worthy of at least 10 House points), and Yoochun had Quidditch practice that night.

He immediately spotted Yoochun in the small group of Gryffindors huddled around a large bonfire. His messy waves were hidden under a thick hat and his face was half-covered with his unnecessarily long red and gold scarf.

He was still mad at Yoochun for his current predicament, but he was a warm body, and Junsu was standing a little too close....

He shoved between them and pressed himself as close to Yoochun as he could, trying to leech the non-existent heat from his snow-covered cloak.

Junsu grumbled and readjusted on Jaejoong's other side, muttering a string of threats and curses under his breath. Jaejoong didn't really care. 

Yoochun laughed. "Hi, Jae."

"Cold..." he mumbled, burrowing deeper into his cloak, and Yoochun's shoulder.

"Bit cold today," Hagrid came tromping out of the woods with a big smile, his gray hair almost pure white now, with the snow clinging to it. "Figure we can just gather some kindling and keep the fire goin' fer the salamanders. I'll be teachin' 'bout some other fire-based creatures too."

Jaejoong sighed in relief. Until, of course, he had to move away from the fire to gather wood.

By the time he returned with his classmates and tossed the 5 pieces of kindling he half-heartedly stole from Junsu, onto the wood pile, he was shivering. 

"Why didn't you bring a scarf?" Yoochun laughed as Jaejoong cuddled close again. They earned a few stares, and Junsu rolled his eyes, but Jaejoong ignored them. Yoochun was warm and comfortable.

"Forgot it," he replied.

"Gloves?"

A small hesitation. "Lost them?"

"Hat?"

"...."

Yoochun doubled over with laughter and shook his head. "Hopeless..." he chuckled, moving away a bit, and bringing the heat with him.

Jaejoong pouted and tried to move closer again. Then he froze. Yoochun had unraveled the scarf, and draped it around his neck, so it wrapped around them twice, and forced them close together. His insides turned into butterflies. 

Junsu snorted beside them and muttered something that Jaejoong didn't quite hear. He didn't really care...because the scarf smelled like Yoochun-like cocoa and cinnamon and everything that made Jaejoong feel like he was standing in the middle of the fire.

Even after his sisters sent him a new pair of gloves, a hat, and a scarf, Jaejoong conveniently forgot all three before every Care of Magical Creatures class.


	7. Animagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 6  
> Pairing: Yunho/Changmin; Yoochun/Jaejoong

"Who just _decides_ to become an animagus?!" Changmin yelled incredulously.

"A lot of people..." Yoochun answered calmly from the next bed over, as Yunho shrunk back against his pillows, grinning sheepishly. Changmin could see long, wolfish canines.

"Isn't that how most people become animagi?" Jaejoong asked innocently from where he sat next to Yoochun's bed. "I mean...you have to decide to try it if you're going to become one..."

"Except the part where it's _illegal_."

"We were going to register!" Yoochun said. "...Eventually...after school..."

Changmin dragged his hand down his face with a sigh. Idiots. His friends and his boyfriend were idiots.

"I think their ears are cute." Jaejoong giggled, batting at the fluffy black tail poking out of the blankets, and playing with Yoochun's ears.

Yoochun wagged his tail in response with a large, satisfied smile.

Changmin glanced at the grey and white ears poking out of Yunho's hair. Ok. He was pretty damn cute.

But the black, poorly developed dog nose wasn't.

Nor was the one foot hidden under the covers, which was more dog than human, and forced Yunho to sit at an awkward angle.

Changmin eyed the grey tip of the tail peaking out of the blankets, inches from his leg. Reaching out to finger the soft fur, he sighed. "You can barely transfigure a badger into a footstool..."

"S-s-h-hory..." Yunho said with some difficulty - his long nose and jaw made his speech awkward and slurred. Of the two, Yunho's condition was much worse. Yoochun had managed to come out of their experiment with nothing more than a tail, ears, and a furry hand shaped like a half-formed, giant paw.

Yunho's dog ears drooped sadly. "Mad?"

Changmin's lips twitched. Ok. That was pretty cute too.

Leaning over, he kissed the side of Yunho's stubby dog nose, and scratched behind his husky ears. When he felt the tail wag beneath the blanket, he smiled.

"Nah. Just...stop listening to Yoochun."

"YAH!"

They ignored him as Yunho's tail beat happily against the bed and he gave Changmin a cold-nosed, wet, kiss along the side of his face.


	8. Why Yoochun Plays Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 3
> 
> Jaejoong/Yoochun

Junsu frowned at Yoochun over his breakfast, spoon half poised over his cereal.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?"

Yoochun shrugged. "It's not like I'm playing Seeker or anything. And I did ok during flying lessons in first year."

"You barely made it above ten feet before you fainted."

Either Yoochun thought falling ten feet after a panic-induced asthma attack was the definition of "ok," or he drank an amnesia potion and forgot the entire incident, because he replied with another shrug. "I'll be fine."

 "You do know that Keepers wear extra protection for a reason, right?"

Yoochun did know that. But he tried not to think about it. Because if he thought about it, he would probably have another asthma attack before he even got onto the Quidditch pitch.

Feeling much less confident and a little sick, he pushed his plate of sausage and toast away with a shaky hand. "I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing, I guess." He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

Truthfully, Yoochun was pretty sure he was going to die. Just like that time last summer when he visited Junsu and was forced on one of those rolly-toaster things at a Muggle amusement park...to this day he still didn't understand how the carts stayed on the tracks without magic, even though they were twisting and looping upside down (Junsu tried to explain physics, but it all sounded very sketchy to him).

He glanced over his shoulder, searching the Slytherin table for the reason for almost every bad decision he had made during his three years at Hogwarts. When he couldn't find him, he scanned the Hufflepuff table. Yunho had his wand out and looked as if he was trying to transfigure his tea cup as Changmin sat next to him, reciting the instructions that he no-doubt memorized from a book. But still...no Jaejoong.

He turned back around, disappointed, but only for a moment. Jaejoong plopped next to him, nearly shoving Albus Potter off the bench.

"It's been three years, just say excuse me," grumbled Albus as he shuffled over to give Jaejoong more room.

"Chunnie, look!" he ignored Albus and slid over the latest issue of _Quidditch Today_.

"The Tornadoes got a new Beater, and he is so amazing!" he gushed, snatching back the magazine before Yoochun could get a good look.

"He's half-blood and born in London..." Jaejoong rattled off the profile. "...his dad went to Hogwarts, but his mom's a muggle...he even went to muggle college after graduating Hogwarts and got his degree in Psycho-" he squinted at the word "-Psychology!"

Yoochun just stared at him as Junsu laughed. "You don't even know what Psychology is."

Jaejoong stuck out his tongue. "So? It still means he's smart. I heard Yunho telling Changmin that Oxford is a hard muggle school, and that's where he went."

He sighed and went back to gazing at the photo of some admittedly okay-looking guy, though Yoochun failed to see why a Quidditch magazine was featuring a half-naked player holding a broomstick and wearing jeans.

"Isn't he like, 30?" he muttered, stabbing at his uneaten breakfast.

Without looking up from the article, Jaejoong replied, "He's 28."

" _And_ he's Witch Weekly's hottest Quidditch player of the year..." Junsu added.

Yoochun scowled at him as Jaejoong's lips spread into a stupid, dopey grin. "Beaters are so hot..."

"I'm trying out for Keeper." The words tumbled from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

Jaejoong snapped his head up and stared at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. The shock wore off quickly, and he beamed.

"Really?!" He bounced closer, forcing Yoochun to lean back in an attempt to maintain some sense of personal space. Jaejoong's eyes were sparkling, and Yoochun forgot how to breathe. "I thought you were terrified of heights!"

Yoochun tried to ignore Junsu's obnoxious laughter while simultaneously trying to re-teach himself words, and maybe even remember the comeback from earlier about being a Gryffindor.

What came out was an intelligent, "I...Gryffindor...Quidditch...I like..."

Jaejoong continued to smile at him as Junsu snorted. He shook his head tried again. "I-I mean...I like Quidditch...maybe it'll be fun..." he grinned, trying to hide behind his usual confidence. "Besides, I _am_ a Gryffindor. We're not afraid of anything."

"You're afraid of heights, things falling on you, things being thrown _at_ you, and...oh yeah...flying..." Junsu supplied unhelpfully, ticking off each thing with his fingers. "There's also the giant squid, the whomping willow, and-"

Yoochun chucked a cold piece of toast at him as Jaejoong laughed.

Still laughing, Junsu stood to leave. Yoochun made to chase after him, but Jaejoong grabbed his arm and looked at him with an excited smile. "Can I come watch?"

Yoochun promised himself that he would stuff a bag of dungbombs in Junsu's trunk, or maybe even dump an entire package of everlasting itching powder on his bed sheets.

Turning back to Jaejoong, he smiled. "Of course."

The smile he received in return was worth the panic attack he nearly had when he flew up to the Keeper rings for the first time. The little speck of green amongst the small crowd of red and gold, somehow eased the tightening in his chest.

He looped, dived, and even managed to save a particularly difficult shot by Junsu that nearly made him fall off his broom.

After James Potter announced he made the team, Jaejoong raced across the pitch to hug him.

Yoochun wondered why he was ever afraid to fly...


	9. The Trick Stair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 5  
> Jaejoong/Yoochun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while and this is super short, but enjoy!

There was a trick stair that all the older students hopped over. After sinking into it once or twice in their first year, everyone learned to skip this step.

Except Jaejoong.

He whined and pouted up at Yoochun, who had turned back at his distressed shout, and started laughing as he descended the stairs again.

"You're in your fifth year," he said, looking fondly at Jaejoong,  "how do you keep forgetting?"

"I didn't this time!" he insisted, reaching for Yoochun, "I tripped!"

Snorting back another laugh, Yoochun shook his head and grabbed his arm. He pulled, but the only thing that accomplished was a shooting pain up Jaejoong's leg, and he sank deeper.

"Chunniiie," he whined, falling forward.

Yoochun caught him, but lost his balance and stumbled back. He landed just above the trick stair but one foot sunk into it, right between Jaejoong's legs.

They were now in a rather curious situation — Jaejoong had caught himself on the stairs, arms outstretched to hold himself up. Which meant Yoochun was trapped between them, and Jaejoong's face was hovering just above his.

Yoochun's heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed and tried to smile.

"Nice going...now we're both stuck." He checked his watch and cursed, "I was supposed to meet Katie in the Astronomy Tower to finish our star maps..."

"Sorry," Jaejoong muttered, not moving or looking at all apologetic. He was just...staring.

Suddenly Yoochun felt nervous. It was getting near curfew, and if a teacher found them, how would they explain? He really couldn't afford another detention — his mother already threatened to send a Howler the next time he got into any trouble, whether it was his fault or not.

"C-can you stand?" he stammered.

Jaejoong shook his head, gaze too intense. Face leaning in too close.

Then suddenly his lips were on Yoochun's and they were kissing. Right there. On the stairs. With Yoochun's ankle starting to ache and the step digging uncomfortably into his back.

"Do you really think that girl Katie," he said pulling away, "wanted to meet you in the Astronomy Tower to plot _stars_?"

He blinked. "We have an exam—"

Jaejoong kissed him again. "Idiot."

Yoochun stared, eyes widening in sudden realization. "Did...did you get stuck on purpose?!"

Jaejoong grinned. "Maybe."


End file.
